Death lion
by Willy harrinso
Summary: L murió,pero su aventura no acaba,ahadi y uru lo necesitan para resolver un futuro crimen en las praderas
1. Chapter 1

**Death lion por mi :3**

 _ **Pov de L**_

 _ **Como ordene a watari,borro todos los datos ,aunque no podía superar la perdida de quien me cuido**_

 _ **Matsuda : ¿y la shinigami?**_

 _ **Jefe yagami: es cierto y ella ¿ y ella?**_

 _ **Yo: rápido encuentrenla antes de que es-**_

 _ **De repente,me sentí raro ,no me podía mover ,me estaba dando un ataque al corazón ,tire la cuchara y caí al suelo pero light me amortiguó la caida ,podía ver como se preocupaba por mi y en eso dijo**_

 _ **Light: ¡NO ,POR FAVOR NO MUERAAAS!,MALDITA SHINIGAMI,LA HARE PAGAR POR ESTO,LO JURO L**_

 _ **Lo creí en un segundo pero de repente pude verlo,una sonrisa en su cara con esos ojos rojos del mal. El era kira,todo el tiempo fue el y como idiota lo considere mi amigola, luz me llegaba a la vista,y todos los mejores recuerdos llegaban a mi ,watari,misa,todos con los que trabaje,y entonces la luz me cegó,cerré los ojos y me deje llevar**_

… _ **.**_

 _ **Cuando los abrí estaba en otro lugar ,había nubes por todos lados ,pisar una era mi sueño que por fin cumplí,pero,estaba muerto**_

 _ **¿?: ahh veo que llegastes por fin**_

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **¿ quien era la voz misteriosa? Eso para otro capitulo amigos adios**_


	2. El plan

**Death lion PARTE 2**

 **EN UN LUGAR DE NUBES ,NUESTRO HEROE DESPIERTA**

 _¿?: ahh veo que llegastes_

 _L da la vuelta para ver algo que lo espantaria,un león pelaje amarillo y melena negra y una leona pelaje café o rojo,L grita de miedo_

 _L: ¡no me maten por favor!_

 _León: como matarte, si ya estas muerto_

 _L: cierto_

 _Ahadi : soy Ahadi y ella es uru,mi esposa_

 _Uru :un placer_

 _L: ¿Por qué ESTOY AQUÍ?,DIME!_

 _Ahadi : calma,se te llevo aquí para una misión especial,si pudieras hacerte a un lado por favor ._

 _L obedece y se hace a un lado,donde había nubes se podía ver un lugar llego de vida,vegetación,etc_

 _Ahadi:ese lugar,es nuestro reino "las praderas" la gran roca es la "roca del rey" ahí los leones viven en paz y armonia_

 _L : ¿ y cual es mi misión tan especial?_

 _Ahadi: creemos que algo malo pasara en unos días,sera inevitable pero contigo ,al menos la verdad sera revelada,cierra los ojos y cuando los abras estarás ahí ok?_

 _L cerro los ojos,de repente sintió el pasto en su piel,los abrió y como prometió ahadi,estaba en las praderas,veía como animales de todo tipo iban a la roca como si algo importante fuera a pasar,y paso, un babuino levantaba a un cachorro de león al cielo,siendo iluminado por el sol,los animales se arrodillaron ante gran escena_

 _L:eso no se ve todos los días,talvez a watari le hubiera gustado verlo_

 _ **Bueno amigos con esto concluyó la parte 2 ,comenta si quieres otra parte ok?chao**_


	3. Un humano en las praderas

**Death lion parte 3**

 **Antes que nada quiero decir que las partes son cortas lo admito pero ahora eso cambiara lo juro**

 **Ok que comience**

 _L daba un paseo por las praderas hambriento ,como si no hubiera comido en tres dias caminando sin rumbo y un gran hambre_

 _L : dios que hambre! Estoy tan hambriento que comería un pastel entero en 3 ,no mejor dicho ,2 minutos_

 **Para su suerte L encuentra okra,un fruto de África y otros países**

 _L: si,okra ,eso servirá,además es bueno para el cerebro,tomare unos cuantos sin dejar rastro,además ni llevo zapatos (risa) ¿con quien hablo?_

 **Cerca de ahí ,unas leonas buscaban comida ,la líder,Sarabi,esposa de mufasa y reina de las praderas ve una presa distinta,sin saber que era se aproxima para ser detenida por sarafina**

Sarafina: ¿Qué haces?

Sarabi: ¿tu que crees? Cazo para comer

Sarafina : ¿al menos sabes que es? Nunca lo había visto,parece unico,primero averiguemos de donde viene

Sarabi: ahh ok como digas

 **La presa era L quien disfrutaba de la fruta sentado de forma habitual ,escucha pisadas y sin aviso se levanta y se pone listo para pelear,delgado pero fuerte**

 _Sarabi: no hace falta la violencia, y menos contra la reina de estos lugares,¿Quién eres viajero? ¿Estas solo?¿perdido?_

 _L:solo estoy hambriento y vi comida,ya me iba_

 _Sarabi: espera ¿Quién eres?_

 _L: mi verdadero nombre no se lo digo a nadie,llamenme L,soy uno de los seres mas listos que ¿Quiénes son ustedes?_

 _Sarabi: soy sarabi reina de las praderas y ella es sarafina una gran amiga mia_

 _L:un placer_

 _Sarafina: ¿ y si vienes con nosotros? Alguien como tu no es de todos los dias_

 _L:bueno gracias_

 _ **L,sarabi y sarafina junto a las leonas se dirigieron a la roca del rey,con la esperanza de que L pueda ser aceptado,una vez ahí el rey hablo**_

 _Mufasa: sarabi ¿y este quien es?_

 _Scar: ¿presas vivas? Odio oírlas gritar y pedir clemencia_

 _Sarabi:cariño el es L ,dice ser de gran mente,talvez nos pueda servir_

 _Mufasa:¿y rafiki?_

 _Sarabi: bueno,tu sabes, el esta algo,emm,"loco"_

 _Scar:si tan brillante,que lo demuestre_

 _Zazu:concuerdo lo mismo_

 _L:a decir por tu cicatriz parece ser un trauma de niño,y tu,pequeño pájaro, no fuiste comido por lo cual tienes una obligación aquí como (pone pulgar en la boca),puede ser mayordomo_

 _Sarabi:vez ¿Qué te dije?_

 _Mufasa: (ríe) bien se queda,bienvenido a la roca del rey,L,felicidades_

 _ **L**_ **se quedo viendo al cachorro,en un instante reconocio quien era,el cachorro sostenido por el babuino,se quedo hací por unos segundos para ser despertado por mufasa**

 _ **L:**_ _perdon,quede pensativo al ver al pequeño_

 _Mufasa:el es mi hijo simba,y el futuro rey,confió en que no lo lastimes_

 _L:tiene mi palabra,gran rey_

 _Mufasa:solo mufasa okey?_

 _Sarabi:eh,¿ese no es rafiki?_

 **Un babuino con un bastón llego riendo,se acerca a L para examinarlo,Rie y se va sin dejar de reir**

 _Mufasa: acostumbrate,el a veces es así,pero te acostumbras_

 _L:yo ya me acostumbre a estar con un loco o un idiota_

 **Los leones lo dejan,excepto scar quien no deja de mirarlo,L da la vuelta y mira al león naranja cerca mirándolo fijamente**

 _Scar: no me agradas,y mejor no te metas en mis asuntos,niño listo_

 _L:"se bueno y te trataran bien",recuerda eso_

 _Scar: ohh lo recordare,lo recordaré muy bien_

 **Scar abandona la piedra,dejando solo a L,empieza a pensar sentado en su forma habitual,pensando sobre cosas como: ese cachorro,el babuino,ahadi y uru,el idiota de matsuda,pero sobre todo,en esa misión "especial"**

 **Weno mens y ladys de la region ,prometido es deuda y aquí una parte mas larga,dx perdonen las faltas de ortografía y mi manera de escribir, es que lo hago en celular y me duelen los dedos,con ampollas en los dedos y un abrazo me voy a la melda bai bai**


	4. Un error que costaría vidas

**DEATH LION:UNA TARDE SIN IGUAL**

 **En el árbol de rafiki,el babuino se preparaba para pintar en su pared a simba,pero al abrir la fruta se da cuenta que todo el líquido era negro,pero se le viene a la mente que dibujar,después de segundos de pintar la obra se da cuenta de lo que dibujo,una L,pero no cualquier L,este era el símbolo de L,abre otra fruta y se da cuenta de los colores y empieza a pintar,terminando dice**

 _Rafiki: simba (mira la L) y L…._

 **Los días pasaron y L se gano la confianza de todos, resolviendo asesinatos,robos y saber a quien culpar ,se había hecho un nombre en las praderas,mientras simba,aprendiendo a hablar y caminar se gano el corazón de todos,así también la pequeña nala .**

 **EN LA ROCA DEL REY**

 **Iba a amanecer,un cachorro en la punta de la roca observaba el lugar y entonces se dirije al lugar donde estaba el rey sin ver donde pisaba y dice**

 _Simba: papaa,lo prometistes_

 _Sarabi: tu hijo te esta hablando_

 _Mufasa: en la mañana,es Tu hijo_

 _Simba: papaa (intentando despertarlo) ¡papa!_

 _Mufasa: (bostezea) ok, voy_

 _Simba: sii (rie y sonrie) tio L vienes?_

 _L: en un momento pequeño,estoy pensando.(se levanta) bien,estoy listo_

 **El rey,el principe y L se dirigen a la punta de la roca para "la charla"**

 _Mufasa: escucha simba,todo lo que toca la luz es nuestro reino,y todo,sera tuyo algún día._

 _Simba: todo lo que toca la luz.¿y esa parte oscura?_

 _L:jamas debes ir ahí por tu deber_

 _Simba:pense que un rey podía hacer lo que sea ._

 _Mufasa: ser rey significa solamente hacer lo que quieras,simba_

 _Simba: hay mas?_

 _Mufasa: algún día te lo diré pero ese día no es hoy,anda ve a jugar_

 _Simba: iré con tío scar,adiós papa. Adiós tío L_

 **Simba se va a con scar ( ya saben para que,si vieron la peli)**

 _Mufasa: crecen deprisa_

 _L: lo se,ya se que sentía watari al cuidarme_

 _Mufasa: watari?_

 _L: algún día te contare mi historia, " algún día te lo diré pero ese día no es hoy"_

 **L se retira dejando al rey solo e pensativo**

 **CON SARABI Y SARAFINA**

 **Pov De L**

 **Me dirijia a ver como estaban las leonas,veo como simba y nala se van con zazu**

 **Yo: ey,¿A dónde van?,**

 **Nala : simba dice conocer un gran lugar**

 **Zazu: y yo tengo que cuidar a estos dos,¿puedes creerlo?**

 **L: eso te pasa por querer ser mayordomo**

 **Los dos se retiran a jugar con el pobre pájaro sufriente yo seguí mi camino a con sarabi y sarafina**

 _Sarabi:hola L ¿Qué haces?,_

 _Yo:vine a ver como estaban_

 _Sarafina: L tengo que preguntar,¿Quién es watari?_

 _Yo: bueno es hora de que lo sepan_

 **Flashback…**

 _Yo era un niño huérfano,osea no tenia padres,comía de lo que dejaban otros,un día un hombre me encontró,ese hombre era watari_

 _Watari: pobre niño,alguien como tu no debería estar aquí,¿quieres venir con migo?_

 _Felizmente me acerqué a el y me acogió en sus brazos, por primera vez sentí algo único,tenia a alguien conmigo,tenia una familia,gracias a watari aprendí todo lo que necesito saber,el me enseño todo,en donde estábamos existía un asesino que le gustaba herir de muerte y dejar desangrar a sus víctimas, un día un montón de personas estaban rodeadas,watari me dijo que espererara,entre la multitud vi a un hombre,este sonreia,así que lo dije_

 _Yo: fue el!_

 _Todos se me quedaron viendo_

 _Watari: que dices?_

 _Yo:ese hombre ,su sonrisa lo delata_

 _Oficial: señor,vacíe sus bolsillos por favor,_

 _Hombre: (risa) bien,me atraparon_

 _El hombre soltó un arma con sangré, se le fue arrestado y ejecutado,toda la gente celebro y me elogearon ,entonces llego el alcalde y dijo_

 _Alcalde: lo lograstes,pero dime ¿Quién eres? ¿A quien perteneces?_

 _Watari: es mio,señor alcalde,soy su tutor_

 _Alcalde: bien,niño,si sigues por ese camino seguro seras alguien_

 _Yo: ¿lo cree enserio?_

 _El alcalde afirmó,y asi ,mi vida cómo detective comenzó,desde casos menores hasta los peores criminales,y después de tanto me hize un nombre "L",a watari se lo debo todo,y mas,nunca podre endeudarme por lo que hizo ese dia_

 **Fin del flashback…**

 _Sarabi: ¿y donde esta? Me encantaría conocerlo_

 _Yo: eso sera para otra ocasión,si me disculpan me voy_

 **Fin del pov**

 **L se fue para segundos después ir con mufasa**

 _Mufasa: oye L ¿y si damos una caminata?_

 _L: claro no veo porque_

 **Esa misma tarde..**

 _Mufasa: y el ave le decía que hacer todo el tiempo?_

 _L: si,ese caso fue uno de los mas extraños que he investigado_

 **L y mufasa rieron un rato hasta ver una bola de fuego en el cielo,era zazu,L amortigua la caída del ave y le apaga el fuego**

 _Zazu: señor,problemas,en el cementerio de elefantes, simba._

 **Con esas palabras los 3 fueron sin pensar dos veces**

 **Mientras en el cementerio..**

 **Los dos cachorros acorralados por las tres hienas,estas empiezan a reir**

 _Shenzi: ¿listos chicos?_

 **Estos afirman con risas ,para ser detenidos por mufasa,quien golpea a shenzi,L da un puñetazo a banzai,y le da una patada a ed?**

 _Banzai: oye,eso dolió!_

 _L: pues aquí tengo mas!_

 **L los golpea lanzándolos junto con shenzi ,estos corren asustados.**

 _Mufasa: buena manera de hacerles saber quien eres_

 _L: su piel es mas suave que un cachorro_

 **En las praderas…**

 _Mufasa: emm, ¿podria hablar a solas con mi hijo?_

 _L:claro yo me encargó_

 **L se lleva a nala a la roca junto con zazu**

 **EN LA ROCA…**

 _Sarafina: hija ¿Qué pensabas al ir ahí?_

 _Nala: perdón mama,nunca pensé que algo así pasaría_

 _L: bueno nala es hora de dormir_

 _Nala: pero si nisiquiera ten-_

 _L: .AHORA!_

 **Nala se va regañada a dormir,sarafina,decide decir algo**

 _Sarafina: eso no era necesario_

 _L:si,lo se,ademas, a mi me esta dando sueño_

 **Mufasa y simba llegan justo a tiempo para acabar el día,pero a L no se la de la cabeza esa malvada sonrisa de light, el era kira pero L se dejo llevar e incluso lo llamo amigo, L se duerme con la compañía de sarafina a un lado (no parejas confirmadas)**

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Weno carnales aquí termina con un L patea culos y parejas "no" confirmadas**

 **Bai bai**


	5. Hakuna matata

**EL SUEÑO\ PARTE 5**

 **Era de noche en las praderas,en la roca del rey,toda dormian ,incluso L lo cual era sorprendente ya que nunca duerme**

 **EN EL SUEÑO DE L…**

 **Pov de L**

 **No suelo dormir,así que un sueño es extraño para mi,en este sueño,era un día perfecto,tenia puesto un traje con corbata,zapatos elegantes,!era mi boda!,frente a mi estaba la novia cubierta por el velo,el padre,por extraña razón era un shinigami,y los invitados eran shinigamis,personas con las que trabaje,la familia del sr .yagami,matsuda,Mello,near,no veía a misa lo cual era extraño.**

 _Ryuk: que la novia se quite el velo_

 **Como ryuk era el padre,la novia se lo quito revelando a misa,quien parecía estar realmente feliz**

 _Ryuk: misa ¿aceptas a L como prometido?_

 _Misa: si,acepto_

 _Ryuk: L ¿aceptas a misa como prometida?_

 _L: emm,bueno,si._

 _Ryuk: si nadie tiene nada que decir entonces yo-_

 _¿?: yo tengo algo que decir_

 **Todos miraron a la entrada para ver a light con la death note en la mano**

 _Light: ¿crees que seras feliz en mi "nuevo mundo"? No lo creo_

 _L: ¡quitenle la libreta antes de que –_

 **Oh no,me esta dando un ataque al corazón de nuevo,y nuevamente caí al suelo para ver a todos gritar,a misa llorar y a ryuk reír,todo el lugar se incendiaba,entonces cerré los ojos,y cuando los abrí,!era un niño!,era el día que watari me encontró, lo vi acercarse a mi y entonces se tira al suelo,muerto,empecé a llorar al verlo muerto,y entonces ,ahí estaba,light,kira,el culpable,sonriendo**

 _Light: bienvenido al nuevo mundo, L_

 **Todo volvió a incendiarse ,mientras el reía como maniatico y entonces…**

 **FIN DEL SUEÑO…**

 **L despertó con un suspiro,era de día,así que todos estaban despiertos y no se preocupo de despertar a alguien,entonces llegan nala y su madre**

 _Sarafina: estas bien?,parece que tuvistes un mal sueño._

 _L: no,estoy bien,alto. ¿Dónde esta simba?_

 _Sarafina: fue a pasear con scar,ah,y mufasa quiere hablar contigo_

 _L: okey_

 **L va a afuera para ver a mufasa esperándolo ,los dos se retiran con zazu.**

 **Minutos mas tarde**

 _L: y es por eso que no engordó por tanto que como._

 _Mufasa: vaya,de verdad que eres un genio,me preguntó como estará simba._

 **En eso llega scar,advirtiendo de que simba esta en una estampida,mufasa le pide a L que avise a todas y que rafiki preparo algo por si simba esta herido,L corre a la roca y al llegar**

 _L: ¡rapido,¿y rafiki?!_

 _Sarabi: que pasa?_

 _L: simba esta atrapado en medio de una estampida,mufasa y zazu fueron a ayudar_

 _Sarabi: ¡¿QUE!?_

 **ESA NOCHE…**

 **Las leonas,zazu y L estaban reunidos con scar.**

 _Scar: es una gran tragedia para todos, y como hermano, deberé tomar lugar de mi hermano,así lo hubiera querido,daré una nueva era entre leones y hienas._

 **Las hienas llegan al lugar,liderados por shenzi,banzai y ed**

 _Banzai: oigan,es el que me golpeó, hora de venganza_

 **Banzai intenta embestir a L,para recibir otro golpe**

 _L: yo me largo de aquí_

 _Scar : no puedes hacerlo,como rey te ordeno que no te vayas_

 _L: y que termine matando a tus hienas,no gracias_

 **L se retira sin antes asustar a banzai.**

 **EN UN DESIERTO…**

 **L sigue unas pequeñas huellas con la esperanza de encontrar a simba,de repente, escucha algo: un canto, solo reconoció una voz:**

 _L: simba_

 **Se dirige a donde va la voz para encontrar a simba con un suricato y un jabalí, L,actúa deprisa**

 _L: ¡entreguen al cachorro y perdonaré sus vidas!_

 _Simba: tío L?_

 _Suricato: el es tu tio?_

 _Jabalí: que clase de nombre es L?_

 _Simba: tío L,estos son timón y pumbaa_

 _Timón: hola_

 _Pumbaa: un placer_

 _L: que haces?,deberías volver a la roca,es tu hogar_

 _Simba: hakuna matata , este es mi nuevo hogar, ¿podrias quedarte?_

 _L: bueno, mejor aquí que alla_

 _Simba: ¡siii!_

 **Y los cuatro cantaron y fueron felizes**

 **Fin de este capitulo**

 **Weno carnales aquí me despido, y recuerden "hakuna matata "**

 **ADIOS!**


	6. El Regreso del rey

**CAPITULO 6**

 **Hola gente,subo esto con un aviso muy especial: haré un fanfic crossover diferente y también me intentare meter mas en la trama,sin mas relleno ,que siga esto**

" **UN ENCUENTRO ESPECIAL"**

 **En un río,timón,pumbaa,simba y L salen cantando "hakuna matata"**

 _Timón y pumbaa: ohhh_

 _Simba: sin preocuparse_

 _L: es como hay que vivir_

 _Los 4 : al vivir así,yo aquí aprendi_

 **Los cuatro se fueron cantando felizmente, incluso L era diferente.**

 **AL DIA SIGUIENTE…**

 **Timón y pumbaa iban cantando en busca de bichos,pumbaa se desvía para después ser perseguido por una leona,atorarse,llegan simba y L van a ayudar,la leona embiste a simba**

 _L: ¡simba!_

 _Leona: simba?_

 _Simba: ¿nala?_

 **Los dos al reconocerse se dan cariño,luego nala a L**

 _Timón: momento, ¿la conocen? ¿Los conoce? Ella intento comerse a mi amigo, ¿ME PERDI DE ALGO?_

 **Bueno,después de darse los saludos y presentaciones ,nala y simba se van al " esta noche es para amar" blablabla simba no quiere ser rey y deja sola a nala,L lo sigue ,ambos se sientan cerca del borde,para después ser visitados por mufasa en el cielo**

 _Mufasa: simba, olvidaste quien eres, y me olvidastes a mi._

 _Simba: no ,no lo hice._

 _L: lo hicistes ,pero es hora de prepararse ,reúne a todos,yo debo hablar algo con tu padre._

 _Simba: bien.(se retira)_

 _L: creo que ahadi te dijo por que estoy hasta aquí,mi mision_

 _Mufasa:lo se,y debes saber algo de mi muerte_

 _L: scar lo hizo_

 _Mufasa: como lo supiste?_

 _L:antes de irme decidí revisar tu cuerpo,me acerque a ver detalladamente y vi marcas en tus garras,como si alguien te sosteniera de forma brusca para después tirarte y caer en la estampida,no dije nada debido a que simba no volvería si no daba con el_

 _Mufasa: genio como siempre,pero en fin,ve, cumple tu mision_

 **L se retira y mufasa desaparece en el cielo,todos listos,empiezan su viaje a la roca del rey**

 **EN LAS DESÉRTICAS PRADERAS…**

 **Una vez ahí ,los cuatro llegan a la roca.**

 _Scar: simba?_

 _Leonas:SIMBA?_

 _Sarafina: L?_

 _Scar: ahh,veo que vinistes por tu trono,sabia que las hienas no lograrían alcanzarte,pero,dime simba, ¿ya olvidaste nuestro secreto,sobre mufasa?_

 _L: yo diré quien lo hizo,(se pone a ver a los 2), ¡fuiste tu!_

 _Scar! ¿Yo?!_

 **L da la misma explicación que a mufasa**

 _L: en conclusión, fuiste tu y nadie mas,matastes a tu hermano solo por poder,y ahora pagaras._

 **Simba intenta embestir a scar,las hienas lo atacan,L lo salva**

 _L: ve por el,yo me encargo de las hienas_

 _Leonas: no estas solo!_

 _L: nunca lo estuve_

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Bueno,aquí acaba esto,en el siguiente capitulo todo terminara,pero talvez decida hacer una secuela con personajes de tlk 2,y,bueno,sin mas que decir dejen las drogas,coman frutas y verduras,usen condón y mantengan distancia a las furgonetas :3 :v**


	7. Idiotas y sorpresas:el Final inesperado

**Emm,bueno,como dije,este sera el último capítulo,fue muy corto lo admito,pero mira el lado bueno,aun tenemos tlk 2 y tlg para crossover, sera rápido e indoloro**

 **CAPITULO FINAL: LA GRAN BATALLA**

 **Las leonas,L,rafiki, timón y pumbaa, rodeados por hienas se preparan para disparar**

 _Banzai: hora de la venganza que he estado esperando tanto_

 _Hiena: yo me encargo!_

 _Banzai: ¿Qué dices? ¡es mio!_

 **La hiena se dirige a L para atacar,con un sonido fuerte,la hiena cae con un orificio con sangre y un rastro de humo,el rastro de humo llevaba a nadie mas y nadie menos que matsuda**

 _Matsuda: ¿Te hize esperar,EH?_

 _L: al parecer no eras un "idiota" después de todo_

 _Matsuda: ayuda al "verdadero rey",yo me encargo (recarga y apunta a las hienas)_

 _L:no mates a quien no debes,se un héroe,no un estúpido con un arma_

 **L corre gracias a que matsuda disparaba a los que estaba en su camino,L con suerte encuentra a simba con vida, pero no ganando,acorralado por scar y a centímetros de resbalar,Con suerte L embiste a scar,los rayos incendian el lugar,matsuda se quema el culo por pendejo ,simba y L acorralan a scar**

 _Scar: ¡no fue mi culpa,fueron las hienas,ellas son el enemigo,lo juro!_

 _L: matastes a tu hermano,convertistes el paraíso en el infierno,mentiste a tu sobrino ¿Y AUN SUPLICAS PERDÓN?, y yo creyendo que matsuda era idiota_

 _Matsuda: te escuche,y me siento ofendido._

 _Scar: bueno,!es hora de acabar con esto!_

 **Scar embiste,L lo agarra del cuello y se dirige a la orilla para tirarlo al fuego**

 **MIENTRAS CERCA DE AHÍ**..

 **Zira y un joven nuka van a la roca para ver a scar**

 _Nuka: mama ¿Cómo estará padre, estará bien?_

 _Zira: no lo sabremos hasta que Subamos esta colina,ahí veremos el reino_

 **Al subir ven algo que los dejo en shock,la roca del rey en llamas,hienas muertas,zira carga a nuka cerca para ver,pero antes de llegar,zira ve algo,algo que hizo soltar a nuka de su boca,scar a punto de ser tirado por L**

 **CON L Y SCAR…**

 **L estaba listo para tirar a scar a su perdición, pero antes le dijo algo**

 _L: antes de hacer esto ,unas ultimas palabras."larga vida al rey"._

 **Scar queda en shock ya que eso mismo le dijo el a mufasa antes de matarlo,L finalmente cumple su cometido,lanza a scar al fuego,este logra levantarse solo para ver a nuka, en vez de gritos,scar lanza risas maniacas,cada vez mas silenciosas hasta que no se escuche nada,la lluvia apaga el fuego ,y donde estaba scar,no había nada,solo polvo y cenizas. L y simba van a con los demás a celebrar.**

 _Timón: lo hicistes,siempre confíe en ti,ahora todo este hermoso lugar es tuyo,bueno,si puedes hacer que haya mas "verde"_

 _Matsuda: me alegra haber apoyado(ríe con una mano atrás de la cabeza)_

 _L: alto,¿y tu como llegastes?_

 _Matsuda: una historia sin fin de locuras._

 _Simba: zazu,¿sabes a donde fueron los animales?_

 _Zazu: emm,si claro ¿Por qué ya veo,iré a avisarles de inmediato (se va volando felizmente)_

 **En cuanto zazu se fue llega zira y el pequeño nuka,zira mira a L**

 _Zira: ¿Cómo pudistes?_

 _L: con que el es su hijo,bueno, en verdad no quería._

 _Matsuda: pero lo hicistes ,eres un heroe,no hay duda de ello_

 _Zira: .vengare,de todos ustedes,y haré que mi nuka tenga lo que merecía desde que nació._

 _L: bien,aquí espero,bueno,te esperamos._

 **Zira y nuka se van,simba va al cima de la roca y da el "rugido",acompañado por las leonas.**

 **2 MESES DESPUES..**

 **En unas recuperadas praderas,los animales se reúnen cerca de la roca,donde rafiki levanta a un cachorro,kiara,mientras en la roca simba,nala,timón,pumbaa L y matsuda observan la escena**

 _L: a watari le hubiera gustado verlo_

 _Matsuda: al jefe y su familia le hubiera gustado verlo, bueno,todos excepto light,todo este tiempo,y nunca nos dimos cuenta._

 _L: no te culpes,yo también creí sus , ¿y light?_

 **Antes de responder,la ceremonia termino,los animales se fueron y timon dio la primera palabra.**

 _Timón: no es hermoso?,simba es rey,tiene hijo,y sabes quien va a cuidar del pequeño_

 _Nala: en verdad,es una chica_

 _L,matsuda,timón y pumbaa: ¡¿UNA CHICA?! (se desmayan)_

 **MIENTRAS CON LOS GRANDES REYES…**

 _Uru: ya esta ,cumplió su mision_

 _Mufasa: si padre,ya es hora de enviarlo a su mundo,y que termine esto_

 _Ahadi: (ríe),esposa,hijo mio,esto,Es solo el comienzo…_

 **CONTINUARA …(MUSICA DE ROCK INTENSIFIES)**

 **Y seno,yo acabo con esta cagada, me duelen las piernas,los dedos,los brazos,la cadera,un gluteo (3 horas mas tarde),el cinturón y sobre todo los HUEVOS,esperen mi Death lion 2,talvez haga un extra antes donde L y matsuda expliquen sus aventuras,pero la paja es grande y el nopor corto jasjas,emm,adios**

 **Tomen agua,usen vaselina,vean residents96,jueguen cosas no de ratas y sobre todo,Comenta al fanfic CARAJO**


End file.
